User talk:SeadramonX
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Guilmon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 15:20, July 15, 2010 Dawn/Dusk Because the digivolve conditions also act as degeneration conditions, they basically belong to the target Digimon. That's why I reverted your edits. However, I really appreciate the work you put into it; if you'd like to see the correct format, please read SkullGreymon or Dianamon. Thanks! 00:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hi! I noticed you're working on Dawn/Dusk evolution conditions again. Would you mind sticking to the format used on SkullGreymon and Dianamon? Thanks! 05:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Remember that "Digivolve", when used as a verb, is lowercase. Also, the eggs should be linked as was done with SkullGreymon, and importantly, not all of the eggs have "Digi" in their names. When I was adding profiles, I usually just copied SkullGreymon's code completely and then modified it as appropriate. 02:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Also, DNA Digivolutions have requirements, too. Please see my recent edits for some pointers. 02:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Example. 02:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I really appreciate that you're working on this project again! Just one small note, please remember that "digivolve" should be all-lowercase. Also, the write-up should use the name the game uses. Thanks! 18:17, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, no problem! I'm sorry for all the things that I've done incorrectly; even today, I'm still getting the hang of Wiki editing. But I'm glad that my work is appreciated! Also, about the digivolving thing, my computer was doing that by itself, without my notice. I write fanfictions a lot, and I capitalized digivolving in my stories. But, i'll be going back and changing the capitalized ones that I've missed...sometime. I'm in college, so Tuesdays and Thursdays are my extra busy days. P.S. This is my first time writing on a Talk Page, so I don't even know if you'll be getting this message, lol. Hopefully, I didn't mess up TOO badly... Helpful Tip Hay buddy when i check the wiki activity i always see you adding all these pictures and i have to admit what ur doing on ur profile is sorta cool but on that add photo thing that is in the way just click add photo and add any photo then delete it and it will be gone. (Lvdoomien 19:39, February 20, 2011 (UTC)) Fanfiction Sorry, but when you create a new fanfiction page, can you add Category:Fan fiction to the bottom of it so that it can be categorized properly? Lanate (talk) 03:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh my god, I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to cause any trouble... SeadramonX 7:13, July 8, 2015, EST Fanfiction length Hello. May I ask you how many chapters will have your fanfiction? I've read a little and it seems quite interesting :) Furthermore, I think that Lilithmon is amazing. Thanks in advance and congrats for it. Charles.929 (talk) 22:59, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your feedback! This first part of the chronicles is actually very long at 122 chapters. The following parts are also long, so I've been pondering whether or not I should post them here...Thank you for reading though! This made my day ^_^ SeadramonX (talk) 1:11, July 30, 2015 (Eastern Time Zone) Glad to know that. In that case if you decide to post more chapters somewhere else, please let me know :) Charles.929 (talk) 23:45, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I have already been posting my fic to my FanFiction and DeviantArt accounts, as well as a blog I have made for it. The links for all three are at the beginning of my Profile page :) SeadramonX (User talk:SeadramonX) 6:50, July 31, 2015 (Eastern Time Zone) Lost Evolution I honestly don't see much point of you adding "Lost evolution" to everything without adding any actual informationMarcusbwfc (talk) 23:11, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Perhaps there is no point, but unless the admins have a problem with my edits, I will continue to do so. User:SeadramonX (talk) 16:06, June 4, 2018 (EST)